Katrina is Missing!
by Grayson9867
Summary: Action Thrilled advemture of a young girl that gets kidnapped and her friends and the swat team are trying to save here .If you have any ideas email me at Spitfirecomcast.net


_**Katrina is Missing**_

**By: Grayson Katz**

_**Chapter1**_

"**Extra, Extra, read all about it!"**

**The little boy threw me the newspaper. The first thing my eyes were attracted too where the tall, bold letters of the article. It suddenly caught my eyes. It read "there is a missing report of a young lady named Katrina Wilson, she attends school at Sandy Springs Middle. She is 12 years old with brown hair. If you spot this girl call this number immediately: 911. I was shocked to see that name! She is in my 3rd period class. . I put the **

**Newspaper in my pack and started to run really, really fast to tell my parents the news. **

** On my way home running I spotted signs all over the trees. I kept on running until I spotted my friend Shevin Weintstein. He was stapling the signs. I asked him if he saw her yesterday and if he knew where she went. "Well I did see her at the dance on Thursday". Well do you know where she went? She did tell me she was going to Darrian's house to do her homework and help Darrian study. "Well that's all I know so I got to get back and staple these signs before anything bad happens" Shevin exclaimed. Ok bye be safe. I started to run again. Behind me I heard shevin yelling "I hope you find her". I waved and started to get faster. Finally, I arrived at my house. Allie, Britta, and Taylor where waiting at my front door. "Were where you"? Said Allie. Haven't you heard the news? What? She said. Katrina is Missing. Oh my gosh Screamed Allie Taylor and Britta. Let's go find her said the girls. Ok you go straight and im goin to call all are classmates and tell them what has happened if they have not already heard. OK bye then said the girls.**

**I grabbed the phone and started to dial Matt Provost's Number. Hello, Mrs. Provost answered. Is matt there? NO he is gone looking for Katrina. Oh so he's heard about it. Before she said yes I slammed down the phone. And I picked it right back up. I started to dial Rachel's cell phone number. Hey, hey, hey said Rachel. What is up Rachel I want to know where you are and if you know where Katrina is? Ok I am at Saturday school with all are reading classmates. Except for Shevin, Matt provost, Darrian, Allie, Taylor, and Brita I don't know where they are. And Katrina should be over darrians. Well, I guess you don't know but Katrina is missing! Oh know! she dropped the phone and I heard from the speaker Rachel is screaming to every body. KATRINA IS MISSING! She picked up the phone and said we will be right there if we can get out of summer school. Ok bye then!**

Chapter2 I went back inside. Once I sat down trying to figure out where Katrina was the door bell rang. "Hey" said Rachel. "Hey" said my class mates. OK what should we do? Alright everybody we are going to go to the police station. I called my mom, dad and brother to give us a ride. Off we went to the Fulton county police station. Once we got there a man walked ran out the door saying "I GOT GOOD NEWS". We think we know where Katrina is! Said the old man. She is somewhere over in Alpharetta being held in a barn. We have a map and we will go with you to find her. She is being we think held by this gag off terrorist named G.a.k clan. We will be sending the S.w.a.t over there to come with you. We have a sniper on the hills if he is holding Katrina hostage. Ok we will be heading to Alpharetta right now. Said Rachel and I As we headed down there we saw a shoe by the highway. "That was the shoe she was wearing on Thursday" said Rachel. Then suddenly John screamed 6 miles until Alpharetta. We picked up the shoe and started driving again. Suddenly we looked to our right and saw the barn. We stopped. The s.w.a.t team said stay back. NO I am coming with you"! The class replied. OK you may come at your own risk. Everybody grab a Rifle. Where going in! We started to walk in the woods getting closer and closer to the barn. Then he signaled get on the floor and crawl. We started to crawl to the barn. Then we stood up and suddenly john stood up and ran screaming "AHHHHHHHHHH" The swat member said no don't go. Then john suddenly got shot in the leg. I crawled and got john by his arm we rapped it up and waited for the ambulance after the attack. We then stayed back when one of the S.W.A.T. members dove and shot a smoke grenade and rolled to the other side. "GOGOGO" said the swat leader. We all ran inside shooting every where. Then I ran up the stairs. I looked through the crack of the door. I saw them tying up Katrina. I shoved the door open. Pulled out my pistol and shot the two terrorist holding her hostage. Katrina I got you don't worry. "I'm scared" said Katrina. "I want to go home". Then the class walked in and gave Katrina a big hug. We untied her and carried her and john to the ambulance. Bye will see you at school once you recover. "Bye Bye" said Katrina and john. Class you've done a great job all of you will have been honored with the Medal of Honor. The highest ranking medal you can get. "Thank you so much" said the S.W.A.T Leader. Thank You Said the class. Bye. 


End file.
